


Yoga

by TalkMarvelToMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Dramatic Bucky Barnes, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Physical Therapist Steve Rogers, Sassy Dum Dum, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMarvelToMe/pseuds/TalkMarvelToMe
Summary: “So, I’ve gone through the required PT which means it was time to see what this thing can really do-”“Which is where blondie comes in,” Gabe added.“You mean ‘sex on legs’ per Barnes over here,” Monty jested.“Do you have any pictures of this guy?”“Yeah, we need proof,” Gabe agreed.“Do you want me to tell the story or not? I swear I’m never inviting you four out together again,” Bucky threatened with no heat whatsoever.“We invited you, ya dolt,” Dum Dum demanded. “But, yeah, go on.”“Alright, so, three weeks ago…”





	Yoga

**Present, Bar**

“Do you guys want me to tell the story or not?” Bucky feigned annoyance as he took a sip of his whiskey. Through the booming laughter of Dum Dum, Gabe, and Monty to his right, Bucky shook his head, “you three practically drag me out to drinks, demanding to know the story with this guy, then ya won’t shut up long enough for me to get anywhere.”

“C’mon Sarge, you still love us” Dum Dum demanded as he slammed down his now empty beer glass - pitcher is more apt for the large volume jug. “Plus, can you blame a guy?” pausing to let out a seemingly involuntary belch, Dum Dum waved to the bartender for another drink as he continued, “how long ‘as it been since you’ve gotten any action? We’re dyin’ to hear any story!”

“It’s not like I even got him in my bed,” Bucky retorted. 

“Who’d you not get in bed?”

Upon hearing his sister’s voice, Bucky rolled his eyes and let his head loll forward until his forehead met the bar counter...which he immediately regretted due to the tacky sensation of spilt drink he felt.

“Come on, little bro,” Becca jested, knowing exactly how to rile her _older_ sibling up in front of the army guys. 

Bucky didn’t even give her jab a response, knowing exactly how that conversation would go: _Becks, I’m older than you_ promptly followed by the oh so mature retort of _then act like it_.

As the three guys to Bucky’s right all said their hellos to Becca, Bucky furiously tried to rub off the previous patron’s drink leftovers from his face. Smooth, Barnes. 

“Becca, since when do you ever join me for Friday night drinks?”

“Since these fine gentlemen sent an especially enticing invitation of promises of discussion about your love life,” his sister eloquently replied. 

“Precisely,” Monty confirmed. 

“So, get on with it,” Dum Dum demanded, once again happy to have a new beer in hand. 

“Alright,” Bucky began, “so, after the sparring session, he got up and, I kid you not, he said-”

“Wait, who?”

“Blondie,” Gabe supplied, “has he not told you about the sparring thing yet?”

Feeling properly offended, Becca shot her brother a knowing look, “no, he has _not_.”

“Aw, hell,” Dum Dum’s voice boomed, “Sarge, ya gotta back up and start at the beginning!”

Groaning, Bucky tossed his drink back before settling as comfortable as one can get on a backless bar stool to retell the entire story. 

“So, Becks, you know how part of the Stark Prosthetics program is me agreeing to go to Physical Therapy-”

“Yeah, to get your arm’s nerves to talk with your brain and yada, yada, science, and yada, yada, math. I wasn’t living under a rock the past four months, of course, get on with it,” she demanded. 

“Someone’s sassy today,” Bucky said under his breath with a smile in his eyes - the jovial banter between him and his sister was something he cherished more than he would ever admit. “Okay, so, I’ve gone through the required PT with Sam which means it was time to see what this thing can really do. Stark’s guys thought it’d be good to test it with things my body’s used to, like mixed martial arts-”

“Which is where blondie comes in,” Gabe added. 

“You mean ‘sex on legs’ per Barnes over here,” Monty jested which elicited a groan from Bucky and cackling laughter from the remainder of the group. 

“Do you have any pictures of this guy?”

“Yeah, we need proof,” Gabe agreed.

“Do you want me to tell the story or not? I swear I’m never inviting you four out together again,” Bucky threatened with no heat whatsoever. 

“We invited you, ya dolt,” Dum Dum demanded. “But, yeah, go on.”

“Alright, so, three weeks ago, at the gym where I meet Sam for PT…”

*****

**Three Weeks Ago, Gym**

“Ready?”

“Come on, Sam” Bucky retorted right back to his physical therapist, “I can take you all day - I’m beginning to think you’re stalling.”

“Ah hell no,” Sam immediately corrected, “you’re not sparring with me. Not with your fancy robot arm. I’m too smart for that. But, lucky for you, we have someone who’s dumb enough to agree to taking on our resident cyborg.”

“I hear you spreading lies about me, Wilson!”

Bucky followed the voice to the other side of the gym where the tall Adonis of a man just entered. The same Adonis that, for the past couple months, Bucky was grateful to simply admire from afar. Afar was good. Afar didn’t require interacting. Interacting tended to lead to embarrassment because, while Bucky _is_ known for being a badass with a rifle, he’s sure as hell _not_ known for his words. Specifically, when used in situations that involve anything remotely resembling flirting. 

But, there will be no flirting, Bucky chastised himself. This man, probably a straight man at that, is going to help with his physical therapy. He’s off limits. And, _since_ he’s off limits, Bucky _will not_ flirt and therefore _will not_ make a fool of himself. 

Ha! Yeah, right.

“Hey, I’m Steve,” the blond hunk of a man held out an amazingly sculpted hand that Bucky would like to feel all over his body. “You must be Bucky, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, taking the man’s hand in his. 

And oh, holy hell. That man’s grip was something of his darkest fantasies. A grip that he would want firmly attached to his hips, as he was situated on all fours below this Adonis, being plowed into as he shouted-

“You okay? We can start the sparring on your next appointment since you’ve already had a full day of PT.”

Snapping himself from his rather pleasant daydream, Bucky took inventory of himself. Yep, his mouth was agape and he was quite shamefully staring at the man before him. And to top this off, Sam was standing to his right, shame _less_ ly smirking. Smooth, Barnes. 

“Nah, we can uh- we can do...this...now.”

Exactly what _this_ was, was sparring. What his mind was visually supplying him with was _not_ sparring. Helpful. 

“Alrighty, right this way,” blond Adonis - Steve - spoke in a chipper manner that was rather interesting to hear coming from a man who was prepping for a fight. “Have you been cleared for all physical activity?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied before Bucky could, oh so helpfully tacking on, “ _all_ activity.”

*****

**Present, Bar**

“I _must_ meet this Sam guy,” Becca animatedly demanded, “you’ve gotta introduce me.”

“Hell, yeah,” Dum Dum added, “if he’s responsible for introducing you to the man who will break your embarrassingly long dry spell, he’s always welcome!”

“Here, here,” Monty and Gabe both seconded by raising their respective glasses. 

“So, aside from rolling around with Sex on Legs, all hot and bothered, on the mat, what else happened?”

Rolling his eyes at his little sister, Bucky surmised, “that’s _all_ that happened the next few meetings.”

“Don’t sound so depressed; that sounds rather heavenly, and by ‘heavenly’ I mean downright sinful. But, you know, in the best way possible,” Becca supplied. 

“Becca,” Bucky chastised. 

“What? It’s not like you’ve called dibs on the hunk,” she shrugged.

“Well, I’m calling dibs now, dammit!” Bucky desperately tried to ignore the wolf whistling yet his smile still shone through. Shooting back the entirety of his next whiskey in one go - who ordered it, he had no idea - Bucky continued. “Those sparring sessions were a test of stamina.”

“I’m sensing a double meaning,” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, prompting Becca to laugh at the insinuation. “Physical stamina - no brainer. But, I’m thinking also some self restraint - self control to not-”

“-climb the man like a tree - yes!” Bucky immediately clapped his hand over his mouth upon hearing how loudly he just admitted that tidbit of information in the packed bar. The howling laughter from the remainder of his group proved he didn’t succeed in ceasing that confession in the least. 

“Now yer loosenin’ up, Barnes,” Dum Dum boomed as he waved the bartender over for another whiskey. At least that answers the question regarding the identity of the mystery supplier of his last couple drinks. Bucky knew his size was deceiving; despite being nearly 200 pounds of muscle, he was a lightweight. 

“Yes, it was a physical and mental test when I had to spar that guy - not that it was a hardship by any means,” Bucky amended, mentally waving as his brain-to-mouth filter joyously sauntered off. “But, it was made even worse when, at my last PT yesterday, he said, and I quote, ‘Buck-’”

“Awh, he already has a nickname for you,” Becca jabbed in her most ridiculous sing song voice. 

“That’s just a truncated version of the one you gave me-”

“Uh oh,” Dum Dum shamelessly interrupted, “guys, he’s breakin’ out the big words, he’s gettin’ drunk!”

“ _And I quote_ ,” Bucky forcefully spoke to garner the attention once more before donning a voice that channeled his inner baritone, “‘Buck, your flexibility could definitely use some work. Want some help?’”

“Oh no,” Becca began with genuine sadness, “you totally made it awkward didn’t you?”

Gabe performed a rather impressive spit take which rendered Monty out of commission as he hunched over laughing while shoving napkins to his left rather unhelpfully. Dum Dum let out an involuntary snort as he tried to conceal his beer, lest he become spit take part two. 

“I did not!” Bucky stammered, borderline offended. Believe it or not, he is capable of conjuring an inkling of a flirtatious vibe every now and then. “So, after he dropped _that_ massive invitation to his pants party…”

*****

**Yesterday, Gym**

“Buck, your flexibility could definitely use some work,” Steve deadpanned before a smirk slowly formed. “Want some help?”

Desperately scrambling in his brain to somehow make letters create words and words create sentences and really not caring what that sentence was as long as it was semi coherent, Bucky finally managed to utter: “from you, hell yeah. What’ve ya got in mind?”

And you can bet your ass that Bucky was mentally fist pumping because, one - not only was that a coherent sentence, but two - it _totally_ insinuated _exactly_ what he wanted and three - that was a suave fucking delivery. 

The blond pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in evident thought before replying, “yoga.”

*****

**Present, Bar**

“Yoga?! Dude, I totally thought I was reading that right,” Becca interrupted. 

“That’s what I thought at first,” Bucky held up a hand in a placating manner before downing his next whiskey which had apparently just turned into shots. The bartender shook her head before placing the rest of the now half empty bottle in front of the group. Bucky opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it. “Just hear me out, it gets good.”

“If somebody doesn’t get screwed by the end of this, I’mma be disappointed,” Dum Dum let out a belch as he began pouring whiskey into his empty beer glass. 

“It’s a near thing, just listen,” Bucky reaffirmed.

*****

**Yesterday, Gym**

“Yoga?”

“Yes, yoga,” Steve reiterated as he snagged Bucky’s prosthetic hand and began leading him to the glassed off room of the gym. “Once we close shop, all of us that work here do some yoga as a cool down.”

“I’ve never done yoga before,” Bucky spoke as he stared at the blond’s hand still gently wrapped around his. He could get used to this, especially if the Adonis was leading him to a bedroom. 

“I’ve got no problem helping you out,” Steve replied as he led Bucky to a blue yoga mat - specifically the one in the center of the front row. “Hey Nat, I’ve invited Bucky to today’s session. Be nice,” he sternly added to the now smirking redhead who also worked at the gym.

*****

**Present, Bar**

“Wait,” Becca interrupted once more - that’s what sisters are for after all, right? “Nat? As in Natasha?” When Bucky impatiently nodded, she inquired once more, “by chance, Romanoff?”

“Yes,” Bucky slowly replied, “why?”

“Oh nothing,” Becca dug her phone out from her bag as she waved a dismissive hand in Bucky’s direction. “Continue. Don’t mind me. Just forgot about a work thing.”

Lies. 

Bucky knew that; but, he had better things to debate - like the validity of his potential love life - so, he spun to face his three friends and continued. 

“So, all the trainers eventually take their spots while Steve and I are still sitting on the middle mat-”

“He didn’t get his own?”

“No, which I thought was weird, too, right?” Gabe nodded in response to Bucky’s adamacy as the brunette continued his story...or tried to. 

“Please tell me someone got this on camera.”

Bucky shot Dum Dum a look of annoyance that wasn’t at all taken seriously. “I’ll be honest, it does get embarrassing before it gets better-”

“Like all of your love stories,” Dum Dum retorted. 

“Let the man finish,” Gabe groaned.

“Thank you,” Bucky pointedly nodded to Gabe only to be nearly cut off by Monty. 

“Yeah, I gotta hear these embarrassing tales.”

All three men erupted in laughter that even Bucky couldn’t help but smile from. “So, it’s time to start and the yoga teacher - or whatever they’re called - still isn’t at the front…”

*****

**Yesterday, Gym**

“Why’re you worrin’ about who’s teaching the class, Buck? I’ll make sure whoever they are won’t go too hard on ya,” Steve said with a devilish smirk. 

“Well, now I know you’re up to something, Rogers,” Bucky retorted. 

“Just figured that out, Barnes?” Steve gracefully stood and walked to the mat at the front of the room, smirking at Bucky the entire time as he suggestively peeled off his sweat soaked shirt. 

Oh, hot damn. Bucky was going to die right here, on this blue yoga mat, in the front and fucking _center_ of the room. And the best part? He was gonna die happy. Why? Because his vision had been graced with the view that was a shirtless Steve Rogers. As in, Steve Rogers, half naked. Half was _that_ much closer to full. And that, my friends, made for one happy James Buchanan Barnes. 

“I know it’s a sight to behold; but, are you just gonna stare all day or actually do the movements?”

Bucky’s gaze snapped to the right where Natasha was in a deep lunge with her arms in graceful alignment that somehow accentuated her subtle smirk. Following a snort, he glanced backward, diagonal from his mat to see Sam, attempting to stifle a laugh, in the same position. 

“And if we can pulse the lunge deeper, feel the stretch as you windmill your arms forward-”

Oh, right, they’re doing yoga. 

Bucky should probably get on that, you know, since he’s front and center, thank you very much Steve Rogers!

As Bucky struggled to maintain the balance of the first pose, he tried to passively listen to the upcoming instructions only to realize Steve - and every other instructor in the damn class - was a good three poses ahead. Of course. 

“-up on your hands as you further stretch upward. You should feel a gentle pull throughout your lower abs-”

When the hell did they get on their stomachs?

Scrambling to the next pose, Bucky’s gaze caught Steve stealing a glance in his direction, smirking like a cat that got the canary. 

And, now they’re back on their feet. Well, _one_ foot precisely. Bucky was starting to regret agreeing to this. 

“Hey, teacher,” Natasha innocently spoke as she easily contorted her left leg in an unnatural way around her opposite thigh while balancing on her right foot. “I think the newbie is struggling.”

“Nat, what did I say?” Steve gently chastised in the velvety tone that Bucky now referred to as Steve’s yoga voice. Bucky would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of alternative uses of said yoga voice.

And, without warning, the blond’s hands were on Bucky’s hips. Steve leaned forward ever so slightly to whisper in Bucky’s ear. 

“Try again, I’ve got you.”

Bucky audibly swallowed as he desperately tried to force his leg in the odd angle, feeling a stretch in a muscle near the side of his ass he was unaware he had. 

“There you go,” Steve softly spoke so only Bucky could hear as he held his firm grip on Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky really didn’t think the additional stabilization was necessary; yet, was he going to tell Steve and risk bidding those glorious hands goodbye? Hell no.

“Now you should start to feel a gentle pull, no pain, right about here,” Steve’s left hand gradually dipped down Bucky’s corresponding thigh, remaining strictly on the lateral portion. “You feel it?” Oh, he feels it; there may be a few other things that he can call _it_ ; but, he feels it.

Bucky nodded as Steve’s touch lessened, allowing Bucky to begin taking over balance himself. “No pain, right?” And how Bucky’s brain readily supplied another situation in which _that_ question in _that_ emotion dripping voice could be asked when those two were in a different position.

Bucky obediently shook his head in response as the warmth from Steve’s hands was gone, leaving a tingling sensation where they had been. 

The sudden feeling of Steve’s lips against the shell of his left ear almost made Bucky jump; but, he had to quickly remind himself that he was still on one foot. Balance, Barnes. 

“You’re doing great, baby.”

And, Bucky promptly lost his balance. He sent up thanks for the miracle of a reasonably graceful landing. 

“Okay, everyone, lower your left foot and gradually shift your weight. We’re going to work on the opposite side-”

Bucky took a deep breath because... _that_ just happened. _That_ being close proximity to the hunk of a man he is trying to _not_ think sexual thought about. Because, he is definitely starting to get aroused in places other than his gutter lodged brain. Places like his penis. And his pants are not, I repeat _not_ , conducive for boner concealment.

*****

**Present, Bar**

“And you didn’t just jump him after everyone left?” Becca raised her eyebrows as if this was the _only_ acceptable end to the story.

“No,” Bucky groaned as he took another shot of whiskey, frowning when he realized the rest of his party evidently emptied the bottle during his last batch of storytelling. 

“Did you at least kiss him?”

“No, but I totally wish I did and _more_ ,” Bucky groaned once more, raking his hands through his hair, effectively pulling his hair tie loose but not caring whatsoever. 

“How about let’s change that?”

Bucky froze. That voice. That voice was familiar. That voice was Steve’s. 

Spinning the stool around, Bucky was suddenly thankful for the bar’s relatively low lighting, hoping it adequately concealed his blush. 

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you were talking about me,” Steve smirked before the edges of his lips morphed into something with less certainty. “So, how about that kiss that you wished for?”

Nodding, Bucky bid a quick thanks to whatever alcohol was still in his system giving him the last bit of courage he needed as he slid his hand around to the back of Steve’s neck, bringing the blond toward him. 

As their lips met, the kiss quickly donned a more passion filled frenzy with tongue and teeth. Bucky shifted his legs apart slightly to which Steve responded by filling the now vacant space by taking a step forward. The wolf whistling surrounding them broke the duo out of their rapidly steaming bubble. 

Seeing Sam, Natasha, and a man he hadn’t met before standing behind Steve, all showing various levels of excitement, Bucky glanced back to Steve. 

“I didn’t know you all were here.”

“Well, technically we weren’t,” Steve admitted, scrunching his nose in a way that just did something to Bucky’s insides. “But, Nat got a text from your sister, saying you were here,-”

“I work with Nat’s husband, Clint,” Becca added, gesturing to the unknown man at Nat’s side. 

“Then,” Steve continued, rolling his eyes, “there may have been a few threats about what’ll happen if I didn’t get my head outta my ass and finally ask you out.”

“You’re welcome,” Natasha shamelessly added. 

“Wait, so, are you…” Bucky trailed off, not wanting to seem too presumptuous yet wanting nothing more than this man to ask him on a date. A date that may or may not end in Bucky rolling over in bed the next morning to see Steve’s smile.

“-asking you on a date? Yes,” Steve spoke with such unwavering certainty that Bucky couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“Absolutely,” Bucky readily replied before pulling the blond in for another kiss. 

Guess yoga isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
